A Moment In Time
by Kat0898
Summary: This is something my friend, Frogger6, begged me to write. Some ideas are her's. The plot line is mine, Gwen is mine, and Ira is Frogger6's. The other characters and several of the ideas are JK Rowling's, so don't sue me. The just of the story is simply a many sided love story. It is rather simple as I have just put it, and please, no flamers.


2:35 A.M.

James sat by the fire in the Griffindor common room, thinking. Wow... why does she have to be a fifth year? James tears up for a second, wondering what it would be like to be with an older woman. His heart pounded, relishing in the moment. James started talking himself through a relationship with that Ravenclaw beauty. His mind started rifling through all the things they could share: a couch, a chair, a butterbeer, a fire whiskey in four years, much more later... James, lost in his daydreams (well actually it was two in the morning, but whatever), did not hear someone approaching him. "James, why aren't you in bed yet?" Gwen asks her boyfriend. James looks up at his girlfriend, shocked at her sudden arrival, "I couldn't sleep. You?" Gwen scrubbed her eyes, "I was asleep, but I heard an owl at the window." "What did the owl have?" James said feeling extremely stupid. Gwen yawned, "A letter, James. What else is new?" James rolled his eyes, "Well what was in the letter?" Gwen smacked her forehead, "Words. That are private." "Who is the letter for?" James asked completely clueless. "Me, you idiot!" Gwen said angrily. "Sorry Gwen, its late and I'm tired," James said, pretending to be sleepy so he could think about Cecilia in peace and quiet. "Well good night then James, sleep well," Gwen said with a hint of suspicion. Finally, James mentally sighs, She's gone! James sat on the couch and before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

5:Something in the morning

Ira walked downstairs, bleary-eyed_. I'm not a morning person. Not at all. Why did I wake up so early? Wow those boys are loud with their snoring._ "Cecilia..." Ira shot a suspicious glace at the couch. _Who enchanted the couch this time?_ "I loooooove you," followed by moaning and groaning. Ira rolls her eyes, _Shut up couch! I'm not Cecilia! _"Will you go to Three Broomsticks with me? But whatever you say don't tell Gwen," the couch said. _Gwen? But why would the couch tell Cecilia not to tell Gwen about something?_ "Hey! Couch! Will you please shut up?" "I'm up! I'm up!" James said shooting up. "James?" Ira asked, confused that it was not the couch talking. "Give me five more minutes, Mum," James said falling back down on the couch. Ira had to resist the urge to facepalm, "James, I am not your mother. I'm Ira, you know, Rose's best friend," Ira said trying not to laugh. "I don't know any Ira. Is she one of your friends from the ministry?" James asked, looking puzzled. Ira sighed, dropping her head. Just then a huge explosion went off upstairs, making James jump off the couch, fully awake this time. "Are you awake now?" Ira asked sarcastically. "Of course I'm awake! Didn't you hear that?" James said looking up the stairs in the direction of the loud boom. "Who didn't?" Ira asked, cocking her eyebrow to indicate that she thought James was an idiot. Al and Fred walk down the stairs, high-fiving each other on a job well done. Al cocked his head to the side, "I think this just might backfire." "Why do you think that?" "Because we are going to be in those dorms next year and stink bombs like that last a long time." "Ohhhhh... Yeah, this is bad," Fred said burying his face in his hands. "Hellllooooo!" Ira said trying to get the boy's attention. "Oh hi, Ira. Hi James," Al said. Fred elbows Al, raising an eyebrow. "What are you two doing down here... alone... sitting on a couch... in your pajamas... at five in the morning? Should I be worried?" Al asked, mimicking Fred and raising an eyebrow. "No!" Ira said offended, "I just came down here! Say that one more time and I'll be in Azakaban." Fred ran through the portrait, mumbling something about breakfast. Al and James followed Fred, leaving Ira standing there. "Well aren't you gentlemen!" Ira said, folding her arms across her chest. She rolled her eyes and left for breakfast.

* * *

8:59 A.M.

Rose crawled out of bed aware of a foul smell coming from the open window in her room. The smell was coming from the Griffindor tower, figures. I_ wonder if I've missed breakfast. Better get changed and get going. _Rose hurried out from behind the statue. She made her way down the staircases, slipped through forbidden corridors, and silently rushed by Peeves' favorite spot to pick on first-years. She got to the Great Hall in two minutes flat, severely out of breath. She ran to sit by one of her only friends in Ravenclaw, Cecilia Davies. "Hey Cecilia," Rose said, catching her breath. Cecilia did not respond, and continued staring across the dining hall._ Why is she staring at the Griffindor table? Her boyfriend is in Ravenclaw with us._ "What are you looking at Cecilia?" Rose asked. "Oh, was I staring? I didn't mean to stare. I was just, er, looking out the windows," Cecilia said trying to keep from letting Rose in on her thoughts. "But there are windows behind you," Rose said, suspicious. Cecilia regained her composure, "Like you're looking out the windows and not at a certain Slytherin." Rose furrowed her eyebrows, "When did I say I wasn't looking at the Slytherin that we are speaking of?" Cecilia raised her eyebrows, "You aren't trying to hide your feelings for him? But he's a Slytherin; won't your parents be angry?" "My parents won't know," Rose said with a hint of slyness. Scorpius looked up from his plate and met her eyes. Rose blinked and turned away, blushing. Cecilia busted out laughing. _Why don't people like Slytherins? They're better than Hufflepuffs!_

* * *

9:27 A.M.

Ira stared into space for a few moments before Al noticed. "Sooooo, are you even alive in there? You haven't touched your breakfast?" Al asked. Ira jolted out of her daydream, "Yeah, I'm alive, and, well, I guess I'm not hungry." "Oh, then can I have your bacon?" James asked just getting into the conversation. "No! My bacon!" Ira screamed, biting down on a piece of bacon. James dropped his head, "I thought you said you weren't hungry." "But you don't have to be hungry to eat bacon. You just have to have bacon on your plate," Ira said hugging her plate to her. Ira slapped James in the face, "Word of the wise, don't mess with a girl's bacon!" Ira looked over at Al, "Are you in there?" she said knocking on his head with her fist. "Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, I'm here," Al said.

* * *

11:04 A.M.

James grabbed his broom and headed out toward the field. Gwen ran up to James, "Good luck sweetie. Beat those stuck up Ravenclaws." She kissed him on the cheek and ran off to the stands. James, being the captain, was worried about his first game as such. But he had a sneaking suspicion that he would have to go head to head with Cecilia Davies. Could he hit her with a bludger if the time came? And what about the shaking hands part? Would Gwen be able to see how his eyes would light up? Would Rose say anything? If she commentated on that then she would get a mouthful of puking pastilles later. Would Al cover for him? And by the way, where was Al? "Gryffindor Qudditch Team to the planning room!" James shouted bringing his team to him. "Duh du dun dun duuuuun," he whispered. After they had planned their strategy for the game, as they were walking to the field, James noticed Ira and Albus talking and laughing. James cocked an eyebrow, thinking, _What has been up with those two lately? She is always giggling, like Lily does when she sees a 'cute' boy, when she is around Albus. Could they be together? I'll have to ask Rose, I bet she knows. I'll ask after the game._ "Captains, shake hands," Madame Hooch said. James, as expected, felt electricity as he shook Cecilia's hand. James was still lost in his thoughts when he heard Rose say, "The snitch is released and the game begins!"

* * *

12:17 P.M.

"Well, we won again, but you have to stop going easy on James! He won't go easy on you!" Rose shouted at Cecilia. "Hey! You try beating the guy you've had a crush on since Christmas of _last_ year!" Cecilia yelled back. Rose lowered her eyebrows, "I don't play Quidditch. But I do that everyday in class." Rose looked up to see James running toward them. She shot Cecilia a look as if to say, "Go get him." James stopped out of breath, "Hey Cecilia, Hey Rose, I wanted to ask Rose something, if you don't mind Cecilia." "Oh," Cecilia said, "No problem." "Great 'cause I have to talk to Rose about relationship problems," James said smiling. "Me too," Cecilia mumbled as she walked off. "So what do you know about Albus and Ira?" James asked. "What do you mean?" Rose asks, confused. "I mean them, _together_," James said. Rose cocked her head, thinking, "Well they do seem like more than friends now that I think about it, she giggles like Lily-" "I know!" James shouted. Rose rolled her eyes at the enthusiasm.

* * *

1:35 P.M.

"...And then Mum blew up the stove!" Albus exclaimed, moving his hands to show an explosion. Ira put her hand to her forehead, "She actually blew it up?" Albus nodded vigorously, brushing his hair back away from his face. The best friends were drenched in sweat and had just lost a Quidditch match to Ravenclaw but they still managed to have a good time. Ira looked down at her watch, "CRAP! Erm, Al, I got to go. Date with Trey, you know?" Albus looked down at the ground and away from Ira, "Okay, go ahead. See you later."

* * *

5:24 P.M.

The shriek of a certain poltergeist penetrated the silence in the corridor. "Here comes Peeves! Heads down and ears plugged!" Molly, Percy's perfect daughter, called to the first-year Gryffindors behind her. From behind the statue that was their hiding place, Molly saw that Peeves was not the only one creating the enormous racket. It was also her ne'er-do-well cousins, Rose and James, causing the infamous wail of soul piercing power. Molly sighed. She could not do anything about their foolish ways unless she had solid evidence. Molly would always be the secret witness of a petty crime.

* * *

6:13 P.M.

"Look, Rose, I'm telling you. He can't be in it for my money. Trey is too sweet for that," Ira told Rose matter-o-factually. Rose threw her hands into the air, "I didn't say that he WAS! I just said that you better watch out because if anyone who isn't in Slytherin knows how they act it's me. And he doesn't strike me as the Prince Charming you make him out to be." Ira rolled her eyes, "You're just jealous!" "How dare you! For your information I have my own love interest! And it gives me a better edge. Being in love with a Malfoy, that is." Ira stood dumfounded. She dropped her notebook, knocking over the candle and starting to burn the essay that Rose had just completed. "Ira! Are you completely daft? You'll burn down the whole school!" Rose said, animated, dousing the flames with the Agumenti charm. Ira blinked a few times, "You love Scorpius Malfoy?" Rose raised her eyebrows dramatically, eyes widening to a comic size, her mouth slightly ajar. "You didn't know? I thought I made it quite clear. I mean it's totally obvious. Haven't you seen the way I look at him?" Ira slowly shook her head. Rose's mouth formed a slight "O". Without another word Rose walked out of the library, straight into Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

6:18 P.M.

"Uh hi," Scorpius said to Rose as he caught her from falling. "Hi," Rose said smiling up at him, embarrassed. She retracted herself from his arms ashamedly, reaching down to pick up her books. "Erm, Rose, right?" Scorpius said picking up her essay and quills. Rose smiled, "Yes, that's me. And you're Scorpius Malfoy." He nodded and handed her books back to her. "Erm, I was wondering," Scorpius said nervously running his hand through his white-blonde hair, "would you like to meet sometime after class? You know, not to study?" Scorpius bit his lip and Rose looked up at him, dazed. "Oh yes, of course. I would love to," she said her eyes clouding over with joy. "Erm, see you in class tomorrow. Potions partners?" he asked almost uncertainly, as if this was all a dream. "Oh sure. Sounds absolutely lovely." Rose slipped off down the corridor, beaming like a fool.

* * *

9:51 P.M.

Getting to sleep that night was difficult for James. His girlfriend thought he was an idiot. The girl he liked would never like him and would always beat him at Quidditch. His little brother and Ira seemed to be in love. And all he wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

9:52 P.M.

Getting to sleep that night was difficult for Cecilia. She did not love her boyfriend. Her best friend was the cousin of the boy she liked. Her feelings would always get in the way of her skills. And she could not defend herself from feelings of love and lust.

* * *

9:53 P.M.

Getting to sleep that night was difficult for Ira. Her best friend had forgotten to mention that she was in love with her parents' sworn enemy's son. Her boyfriend was being questioned by more than Rose. Albus was not himself. And she was not sure how to handle it.

* * *

9:54 P.M.

Getting to sleep that night was difficult for Molly. She could not handle the power she was put in. Her cousins were always causing trouble. Her twin sister was starting to fall away from the grounded side of the family that was their father. And it made her sick.

* * *

9:55 P.M.

Getting to sleep that night was difficult for Rose. Her parents would kill her if they realized who she was dating. Her best friend thought that the most imperfect boy was Prince Charming. The final Quidditch game of the season was coming up. And her most beautiful dream had finally come true.


End file.
